Perfect Crime
by pinkreverie
Summary: She's in love but he's not. If you love someone, would you fight for it? What better way to let him love her? Would courting do the trick? Up to what extent could she defy rules and exceed the bounds for her undying love? One-shot NxM


**A/n: **This is only a one -shot.

**Perfect Crime**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**

_-.- Let's make a perfect crime. I'll steal your heart and you'll steal mine. -.-_

"Here's your change miss. Thanks for shopping." She gawked at him and was out of space as he hand out the items she bought in a plastic bag. She did not reach out nor move an inch and he swear, if she does not close that big mouth of hers, she could practically attract flies around never mind having a good ventilation for this shop. He rolled his eyes.

_'Another annoying fan girl.' _He mused.

Of course, he could have gotten used with this scenario everyday since most of the time he had a whole bunch of female specimen making a beeline to this small shop he works everyday but it still annoys him every time, especially this auburn-haired girl.

"Excuse me but I think you have been holding up the line for quite some time now." Suddenly a green-haired one shove the auburn-haired none too gently on the side which brought her back to earth. He sighed. _Finally_.

"Hey! What was that for?!" The auburn-haired girl gritted in annoyance but the other one was just too busy to care.

"I want this one, this one, this one and this one too. Oh, and this one, this one, and-"

"I got it already. I can see the items just clear, so stop wasting your breath, yeah?" Irritatingly as usual when he spoke, the girl blushed and just nodded meekly, totally smitten with his charms. It was already annoying that she just practically bought sanitary napkins, panty liners and feminine wash and her talking like a parrot did not help at all. He sighed deeply and turned to see the auburn-haired muttered something like '_two disgusting idiots'_ before she walked away with heavy steps.

"Five dollars." The green-haired handed him the money but when he reached out to get it from her, she suddenly enclosed his hand with hers.

"Sumire. Sumire Shouda." He used all of his force to free his hand as the girl just giggled. He clenched the money in his fist and punched in the amount he got before the machine pinged to produce the receipt of the items bought.

"Here's your-"

"Keep the change and yes I'll come back again!" The girl enthusiastically announced as she bounced up towards the door. He shook his head tiredly before he smirked. Girls. Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see a grinning blonde.

"Your shift's over bud, go now and hand over these wonderful customers awaiting."

"Thanks Ruka." He smirked and pat the blonde before he made his most awaited end of shift for the day.

xxxXxxx

The class was boring and he almost dozed off while the professor's discussing something about history. When did he even care to study anyway? The only reason he went to school was to develop his skills in designing buildings and houses and be known for it in the near future. When the professor signaled the end of the class, he automatically made his way towards the door right after the professor.

The library was packed with students as usual but he could careless. He went straight to his usual place to the corner behind the bookshelves totally secluded from the throng of students. He opened his bag and took out his technical drawing tools and since he's just in it for practicing, he had a long thick bond paper instead of a usual drafting paper. He was already engrossed with what he's working until someone spoke behind him.

"The design's pretty good. Didn't know you have it in you." He turned only to see the auburn-haired girl customer at the shop earlier snorted before focusing on his draft once more.

"By the way, I'm Mikan Sakura." She extended her hand in front of him but he ignored it and continued sketching.

"You aren't very friendly, are you? I could have sworn-"

"You're talkative, aren't you?" She raised her brow when he interrupted and went silent to listen to what he had to say.

"Look here Sakura or whoever you are. I don't like it when people are sticking their nose in my business. So, go away before I burn your ugly hair."

"Chill, Natsume. " Mikan chuckled silently as she put her hands up in the air. He rolled his eyes before he realized she just called him by his first name.

"How-"

"I just know." She said before sending a wink to him.

"See you later Natsume." He raised his brow at this. What's up with this girl? Just when he decided to continue sketching again, his arm was yanked suddenly and was forced to open his palm. She hastily wrote something on it while biting her lip. It's her again.

"Call me." She mouthed as she sent yet another wink to him which almost made him stare at her in disbelief. The girl's bold. He stared at the messy scribble before he continued where he left off. There are things he needs to focus first and giving attention to her was nowhere on the list.

xxxXxxx

He opened the door of the shop and wore his beanie when he noticed that the sun was glaring. He sighed tiredly before walking under the heat of the sun.

"Natsume!" He turned only to see Mikan panting as she tried to catch up with him. He did not stop anyway and continued walking.

"Wait up!" She held his arm and stopped him from taking another step.

"What do you want?" He asked as he glared at her. She only smiled sweetly at him and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Why didn't you call me? I gave you my number, right?" She asked, feigning anger but he turned and walked.

"Hey! I was waiting for your call the whole night you know. I would not give you my number unless I don't like you at all." That stopped his tracks. She then jogged towards him and faced him directly.

"What? You're just giving me the silence? What does that even means?"

"I've got no time for you so scram. You're wasting my time."

"You're mean. But anyway I'll forgive you for now. I'll just walk you through the school."

"What?"

"Got a problem with that?"He glared at that.

"You're cute. Let's go." He shrugged her hands off him as she pushed him to walk.

xxx

He was trying to focus on the book he's reading but there she goes again, pretending to read a book in a table not too far from him but kept on sneaking peeks, not even thinking to hide at all. He covered his face only to smirk and shook his head a little. The girl's pretty interesting to him if only she's a bit good-looking. He didn't know why but it seems like he's excited to what the girl can do next to gain his attention. He's been staring at the same page ever since and thinking that she might be looking at him again, he slowly raised his head only to find that she's not there anymore.

"Looking for me?" She was sitting so close that they were almost nose to nose. A little annoyed by her, he pushed her face with his book before putting a distance between them. She pouted before yawning.

"I just want to be able to sit near you and talk to you. No need to avoid me like a plague."

"You are though. You're an eyesore and you're not even pretty. Enough reasons?" She laughed through her nose before she read the book she brought with her. But honestly, those words stabbed her. She knew how she looked like and nobody has the right to rub it on her face but being the kind person that she is, she just laughed at it and try to forget he said it. Silence ensued after and both of them got engrossed in reading. When he turned to look at her, she was already fast asleep and just hid her face through the book which she made to stand on its own purposely. He smirked at it before staring at her sleeping figure. She's not that beautiful, she doesn't have a flawless skin, she's not very stylish but she carries her clothes well. He may not know why but he can tell she's a wonderful person inside and out.

Days fly so fast like an arrow and it has been two weeks since they have been hanging out together. It was a usual routine. She goes to shop every morning, walk him to school at noon, hang out at the library, go to shop again and walk him home. It sounds so gay of course but no matter what Natsume said, Mikan still stands with her idea to pursue him. Somehow, Natsume had gotten used to her presence already. He was able to know how loud and boyish could she be sometimes, how much she likes music, how much she loves studying no matter how low her comprehension on it is and how much she wanted to become a famous fashion designer someday. She usually share her problems to him and through that he knew how heavy was her responsibility as the eldest child. She's a deep thinker. She might kid around sometimes but she's never the immature one that he thought her to be.

They're currently walking towards Natsume's house and a few more minutes of walk, they now have to depart. It was already nine in the evening. It's unusually cold for a night in summer season but they're quite thankful for it. Natsume had to go back to the shop and work there again for three hours after school since they are still lacking one worker for now. She waited for him until his shift ended and offered to walk him home again.

"We're almost there." She started and looked at him before chuckling.

"You should stop doing this already. You're a girl yet you're the one who courts me. It doesn't sound right."

"But I want to. I don't want to have this conversation again Natsume."

"You have one twisted and stubborn mind."

"There's still no one there, right?" He stopped walking and raised his brow at her. She stepped forward as he stepped backwards.

"What?" She glared at him before she sighed and pointed at his chest.

"As long as there's still no one who occupies there, let me fill in the space. I promise to move out and leave no trace when someone needed it."

"You can't be serious."

"I am." She looked at him straight in the eye and heaved a long sigh. He did not answer it and before he can turn to walk away from her, in a firm voice she spoke.

"I am not giving up on you."

"Stop wasting your breath."

"I like you. . " She said, almost pleading.

"A lot and as long as you will not give me a definite answer, I won't give up." He was about to say something but she beat him to it.

"Good night Natsume. See you tomorrow."

Right after that night, she usually see him with a girl. She's almost as tall as her. She has white and curly hair, cute dimples, good taste in fashion, sophisticated, beautiful and everything you want in a girl, she has it. She's the envy of every girl. Mikan and Natsume never had more time to hang out. She usually waited at their meeting place where she usually offer to walk him but when he passes by, the girl's usually with him. There was this one time that she saw him giving her a kiss on the cheek after handing a bouquet of flowers to her.

"Let's talk." It was the sentence that greeted Natsume once he took a seat in his usual place in the library. Of course, he already knew who it was.

"There's no need for some talking."

"There is. Just be honest with me." Mikan said in a firm voice as he took a seat in front of him. She's as stubborn as a bull and he knew he can't let her do whatever she wants. He ruffled his jet black hair before sighing.

"Shoot."

"Who's she?"

"My future girlfriend."

"You like her a lot? Serious in courting her already?" It took him a good ten seconds to answer as he shot a penetrating gaze at her.

"Yes, yes since a couple of months ago." He drawled out lazily. Mikan blinked before she inhaled sharply. She didn't know about it. The girl's been there even before she entered the picture. She felt bad for intervening. However, Natsume could be blamed too. He never cleared the air first but who's she kidding? She's the one who desperately chase him every now and then but she did make a promise to him,right?

"I see." She nodded weakly before becoming silent. He too was too engrossed with thinking that he didn't notice her reaching out to him in one swift motion, held his face close and kissed his forehead. His eyes widened at this and felt something like weird sensation stirred inside of him. She then slowly withdrew and silently walked away from him. All he could do was stare at her leaving with a sad face.

It's been a couple of weeks since he last saw her. It's not that long, he knows and he's not missing her. No, definitely not. He's not expecting her to come to the shop again every morning and buy her favorite cup noodles and energy drink and give him pick-up lines just to have his attention. He just saw her twice in shop and in the library but she acted like she doesn't know him at all. He did not pay attention to anything about her. He was not able to notice how she had a cute nose that gets red when she's blushing and how her eyelashes flutters beautifully when she's sleeping.

"Natsume, your shift's finally over right? Don't you have a class to attend to?" Ruka asked as he was busy trying to mop the floor. Today was a not too busy since only few customers shopped. The black-haired shook his head before continuing to arrange the items on the rack.

"I'm working overtime today."

"I see. How about Nobara? I thought you'll be meeting today."

"No, she has some business to attend to." Ruka nodded before grabbing the pail of water and moved to the area near the door.

"Really? That's too bad to hear. Are you an item now?"

"Hardly." Ruka snorted and shook his head.

"What's that even supposed to mean? You sound like you're not interested to pursue her anymore these past few days."

"I don't know Ruka. She's a nice girl and I like her."

"Sounds like you're just convincing yourself. Are you okay? Last time I checked, you're head over heels with her." Natsume just stared at his blonde friend who had his brow raised, waiting for an answer.

"Things may change."

"Then what about Mikan? How's she? It has been a long time since I saw her stop by." Natsume stopped for a while and sighed before answering.

"I don't know. I'm not interested with her at all."

"Really?" Somehow, Natsume can hear Ruka's excitement from his voice.

He turned only to have Ruka send him wink.

"I like her you know. She seems like a very nice person."

"She's weird." Natsume said as an after thought as the images of Mikan flooded in his mind before he smirked.

"You know if you miss her that much, you should call her and try to keep in touch." This time, Ruka went beside him and helped him arrange the items. Natsume frowned at this. Ruka's far too observant for his own good.

"Of how you were able to get that idea is beyond my comprehension."

"Trust me, you need to see or call her. You've been acting out of character lately. Even Nobara noticed it. You have gone cold, bud. Your girl can easily say."

"Shut it, Ruka." Ruka just chuckled lightly before continuing.

"You're in denial. I've been like that with Hotaru too." Natsume stopped to listen and sat on the floor,back on the wall.

"You were able to witness how much we fight and how I loathe her the most. Well, before I even realize, that certain feeling was already gone. It excites me to see her and always looking forward to the small talks that always ends up in argument. I began to notice how uniquely wonderful she is and how I want her to be mine. It just dawned on me. I want more of her time, her company and our quarrels. I just want her to see me. Then I courted her and after one long year of wait, I was able to win her heart."

"You're being sappy. You make me want to puke." Ruka laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyone can be when you're helplessly in love."

"And you're even proud of that."

"I don't see any reasons why not." Natsume sighed before standing up and dusted his khaki pants.

"Whatever Ruka."

xxxXxxx

He was on his way to school when suddenly he caught sight of an uburn-haired girl, resting behind a tree. He went closer to check if he thought right and indeed he was. One knee propped up, head on the side and hand lying limply beside her and the other one on her stomach. She looked so peaceful but you can easily notice the exhaustion emanating from her tired form. Her hair was tied in a messy hairdo and there were plenty of stray hairs adorning her smirked at the sight took a seat beside her before opening the sketchbook she placed beside her bag. He saw plenty of drawings she had and admits that she's a skilled artist. She even sketched faces of people aside from clothes, houses and him. Maybe around two drawings and the other one is still unfinished. He continued flipping from pages to pages and later understood that most of her sketches were created basing from her emotions or moods.

Right after he put the sketch back, Mikan stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes only to see him. The guy she's been trying to stay away from and trying to forget was there beside her, looking at her-

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a firm voice as she hastily get her sketchpad away from him and distanced herself a little.

"Hi." He greeted coolly. She hesitated whether to respond or just run away from him.

"I got to go."She chose the latter.

"Mikan" She paused on her tracks but she never faced him.

"What?"

"Honesty time." She waited for what he was about to say and rooted to her spot.

"I and Nobara decided to stop it and just be friends." Her eyes widened and brow furrowed at this. While talking, she can hear footsteps behind her getting closer.

"I don't get why I have to hear this. I have to-"

"Take one more step and I'll gag you up in the tree upside down." Mikan turned to face him to retort only to face him in a close proximity. She withheld a gasp and was about to step back when he held her back and drew her closer instead. They stared at each other for a while until she decided to look away and pushed his hands away from her. He could not stand such penetrating gaze.

"Go away Natsume. I've got no time for you." She said, finally back to her old self.

"Oh yeah? I thought you're willing to give up anything just to spend time with me?" She opened her mouth to speak but ended up closing it again.

She did say that but it no longer have importance to her. She wanted to forget and she will.

"I did promise you one thing, right?"

"That you will not give up on me."

"The other one." He thought about it and remembered the thing about stepping out and leave no trace when the girl he likes will come and fill in the space allotted for her. Able to break free from his hold, she stepped back and smiled weakly at him.

"I am not worth your time. I'm not attractive as what you say. An eyesore, another annoying fan girl and you want nothing with the likes of me. I'm done and I want to move on." She said with finality before walking out, leaving him speechless and trying to think over of what to do. He smirked. The girl has some guts. He stared at her leaving with no trace of looking back. She stole his heart and he wants it back. Tomorrow's another day and he will win her back and that's for sure.

**-.-The end-.-**

**-_PinkReveRie-_**


End file.
